Le Cauchemar des sept Pré-Ados
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Il y'a aucun sommaire pour cet histoire. Juste que Émilie et six des ses amis va dans un seule rêve qui n'ai pas c'est quoi ils pensent...


**Bonjour tout le monde**: Voici une petite histoire de la deuxième version à moi et **historianGirl**,_ La Alternante_. Je lui donne un gros merci à historianGirl pour la correction de l'histoire. _Bon_- bien les personnages (sauf les pré-ados et la mère de Céline et d'Harry) appartiens à Studio B.- Classe des Titans. Pendant que les pré-ados m'appartiens et la mère d'Harry et de Céline appartiens à **historianGirl**.

Bon ben... voici une de mes premières histoires en français en **2014**.

* * *

Émilie relaxait dans le salon de leur roulotte. La roulotte était très grande et il y'avait quatre, cinq chambres à coucher. Il était 21h, le lendemain, il y'avait de l'école. Elle se tourna vers son équipe qui jouait à un jeu de société. Mélanie semblait d'être irritée de jouer à ce jeu et Émilie lui sourit.

-Ok les amis! C'est le temps de dormir, on a de l'école demain!» Émilie faisait son côté leader. Les prés-adolescents (omit Mélanie) soupirants et ils étaient déçus que ce fût déjà l'heure. Au moins, ils étaient tous en pyjama et ils avaient déjà brossé leurs dents. Émilie ferme la lumière du salon et de la cuisine — le salon et la cuisine étaient dans la même pièce. Elle rentra dans la salle de bain en faisant un bâillement et alla faire ses besoins, se laver les mains.

Elle sort de la salle de bain. Elle pénètre dans sa chambre qui était la première chambre de la roulotte. Cette roulotte demeurant à un camping de la Nouvelle Olympe, aussi la raison pourquoi ils ont une roulotte, c'est à cause qu'ils voulaient prendre une pause de leurs frères et sœurs quand ils sont tanner. Émilie se tourne et commence à dormir paisiblement…

* * *

Ariane, Céline et Maggy étaient dans leurs lits entraîne de penser c'est quoi leurs frères faisait, Ariane décida de briser le silence. Elle regarda les deux autres filles qui partagèrent la chambre à coucher avec elle.

-Ok les filles, a dit Ariane avec un sourire narquois. Pensez-vous que nos frères ont couru après une fille aujourd'hui? Vous savez, quand cette fille qui s'appelle Médélia est venue — et qu'après qu'elle est partie, ils ont sauté sur l'occasion sur une autre fille?

Maggy et Céline ont mis leurs visages dans leurs oreillers avant d'éclater de rire. Maggy c'est arrêtait la première en disant : «Ça se peut que oui — à pars le mien parce qu'il à trouver une nymphe qui s'appelle Calypso.»

Les deux filles hochant de la tête et Céline ce demandait c'est quand son frère pourrait trouver le grand amour de sa vie… à pars la nourriture. Céline est la première à s'endormir en souhaitant que son frère aille bien ce soir. Maggy est la deuxième à s'endormir avec un sourire sur ses lèvres — probablement pensé à quelque chose de science. Finalement, Ariane s'est endormie en câlinant son oreiller.

* * *

Sept des prés-adolescents étaient dans le même rêve, ce qui était louche, mais soudainement, ils étaient dans la résidence où demeuraient Jay et les autres (et eux aussi), mais pourquoi ça? Ils marchèrent chacun dans la chambre de leurs frères et sœurs, mais il n'y avait rien. Personne. Ils commençaient à s'inquiéter, mais tout à coup… **BOUM**!

Une grosse explosion eut lieu proche de la résidence. Ils sortaient à toute vitesse sans faire attention à certaines choses. Ils voyaient du feu mélanger avec de la fumée noire. Ils se mordirent la lèvre inférieure en se disant que ce n'était pas possible. Ils coururent dans la direction que ça venait, mais…

C'était Cronos qui attaquait Jay et Tessia, ils étaient trop occupés de battre Cronos pour voir qu'ils étaient là. Ariane était fascinée par ça jusqu'à tant qu'une main lui pose sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna et c'était son frère qui était en colère. Elle prit une grande respiration et dit : «Axel, on peut vous aider…»

Axel la regarda avec un regard meurtrier et dit avec brusquerie : «Non! Ne nous aidez pas! C'est très dangereux ici! Ce n'est pas pour les jeunes comme vous! _Vous_! Aller donc battre Claire — la reine des ténèbres que vous dites! Cronos nous appartient — pas à _vous_!»

Blessée, Ariane dit avec de la colère : «_Vous_ nous avez déjà aidés — _nous_ avec la reine des ténèbres! Et vous nous… _espèce d'imbécile_! Tu penses que tu peux me contrôler? C'est ce qu'on va voir. Amusez-vous bien avec Cronos!»

Avec ça, elle et les autres partirent, mais pas trop loin. Axel avait une larme qui coulait sur sa joue droite, mais il ne l'a pas essuyer, il était blessé par ce que sa sœur de 12 ans l'a traiter. Il soupira et continua d'avoir des larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues. Il fit maintenant dos au pré-adolescent et Ariane eut le cœur gros. Elle le regretta immédiatement et s'en alla le suivre, mais Alex lui posa une main sur son épaule en secouant sa tête. Ariane était maintenant inquiète pour son frère.

Ça fait quatre longues heures qui sont cachées et… tout à coup, Harry a eu un faux en pleine gorge et il hurle de douleur. Céline a eu le souffle coupé et… une autre explosion est venue — proche d'eux. Ils se retournant toutes. Il y'a eu des hurlements et Ariane pleura le nom de son frère et Mélanie qui pleura dans les bras d'Alex cria aussi le nom de son frère.

Émilie était en état de choc, jamais qu'elle n'imaginerait cette scène de sa vie. Elle se demande si son frère était encore vivant. Quand il n'y avait plus de bombes et tout, elle se précipita vers son frère, laissant les autres pleurer en se précipitant vers leurs frères et sœurs. Ça leur fait peur à tous les sept.

Ariane a récupéré son frère qui était allonger sur le sol et qui était couvert de sang — il en cracha aussi. Elle est partie en courant vers lui et pleura en disant : «Axel… je suis désolée pour te traiter d'imbécile… tu n'es pas _un_!»

-Ariane… ma petite chérie, tu sais très bien que je te pardonne. Tu sais que je vais toujours t'aimer, mais maintenant que ma vie est à la fin…» Axel cracha encore du sang et il a faiblement caressé la joue de sa jeune sœur. «Sois forte pour moi… je t'aime…»

Il est parti. Il la regarder avec ses yeux teintés et il souriait, mais Ariane savais pas pourquoi il sourit tandis qu'il mourra. Ariane regarde ses autres amis pendant qu'ils pleurant auprès des corps de leurs frères/sœurs, mais elle regarde Émilie qui lui signala de venir la rejoindre. Les six les ont rejoints et Jay à commencer à parler : «C'est fini nos vies — on à terminer même si on va jamais le terminer… je… Émilie, tu es un _vrai_ leader comme moi! Fait moi fier est à bientôt.»

Et là il décède paisiblement et les sept pré-ados ont eu une colère majeure et ils hurlant tous de rage. Ils ont perdu quelqu'un de très cher à leurs yeux et maintenant, Cronos va le payer. Cronos sourit et soudainement Claire était à côté de lui avec un rire diabolique en pointant qu'elle a emprisonné sa sœur Clara dans les profonds des enfers. Ils n'auront pas d'aide…

* * *

Émilie se réveille en transpirent et elle regarde par tout dans sa chambre et elle dit tout haut : «Quel cauchemar horrible!»

Elle entend soudain des hurlements dans des chambres : c'était les quatre filles. Émilie est allée dans chambre de Mélanie et ça semblait qu'elle se battait avec ses draps. Émilie prend un grand respire et elle essaya de voir c'est quoi elle peut faire. Elle hoche à Cédric qui a compris le message, il a mis ses mains sur ses cheveux roux et dit : «C'est quoi cette affaire-là, merde!»

-Je ne sais pas, mais on était dans le même rêve et on a rêvé que nos frères/sœurs étaient tués par Cronos. Qu'ils ont échouait…, disait Émilie avec des larmes dans les yeux. J'ai encore la chair de poule avec tout ce sang.

Cédric était en état de choc et il dit qu'il va voir les garçons. Émilie lui dit que c'était d'accord. Elle resta avec Mélanie en disant : «Mélanie réveille de ton rêve, ce n'ai qu'un cauchemar.»

Tout à coup, quand Émilie a mis son corps près de Mélanie, la jeune blonde lui lance un coup pied dans son ventre. Émilie avait de la misère à respirer et elle se retient pour ne pas vomir sur le tapis de Mélanie. Ça lui faisait mal — elle entendait les trois autres filles crier. Elle pensait avec amère : «Ça va être une longue nuit. Bordel quelle heure est-il?»

Elle regarder sur son PMR et voyait 1h du matin. Elle soupire avec de la rage, elle va être fatiguée tantôt. Mélanie pleura et dit avec une voix triste : «S'il vous plait, vous avez déjà pris mon frère. Prenez pas ma famille.»

Émilie se retourne en vers elle et elle lui donne une claque en plein visage : Mélanie s'est réveillée. Elle dit à Cédric, Jérémie et Jonathan de leur donner une claque pour qu'ils se réveillent. Et ils sont maintenant tous réveillés. Émilie soupire et elle va en parler avec son frère cet après-midi… après l'école.

* * *

-Jay? Demanda Émilie qui est allée dans la chambre de son frère, Jay se retourne et la regarde avec un visage doux. Elle lui rencontre toute son rêve. Jay soupire et il lui sourit : «Tu penses qu'on ne va pas vaincre Cronos, c'est tu ça?»

Elle hoche de la tête et Jay rit en disant qu'ils vont le battre- comme elle et son équipe avec la reine des ténèbres. Ils se donnent un câlin. Tout va renter dans l'ordre. Céline était inquiète, elle est allée parler avec sa mère qui est enceinte de proche de deux mois au téléphone. En raccrochant, elle pleura doucement dans sa chambre — son frère est allé précipiter dans sa chambre. Inquiet, il la berce dans ses bras musclés en disant : «Célie, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Oublie le rêve ma cocotte. C'est fini.»

Elle lui sourit et elle se laisse encore bercer par son frère. Les autres étaient aussi calmés par leurs frères/sœurs. Ils disent qu'ils vont dormir à côté d'eux s'ils y'ont un cauchemar ce soir. Ils vont être toujours à côté d'eux s'il y'a un problème — toujours être là pour eux.


End file.
